The invention relates to apparatus for positioning a load or workpiece, and more particularly to apparatus for positioning a workpiece that is to be welded.
Known apparatus of this type include a table having a generally planar surface for supporting the load or workpiece, and the table is mounted for pivotal movement about a first axis extending generally perpendicular to the supporting surface, and about a second axis extending generally perpendicular to the first axis. These apparatus also include a rack and pinion arrangement for moving the table vertically. Three electric motors provide the three different types of movement, i.e., pivotal movement about the first and second axes and vertical movement. Such apparatus are sold by Aronson Machine Company, Arcade, N.Y.